The present invention relates to a software architecture and framework for the development and execution of test programs for automatic test equipment for testing circuits, such as integrated circuits or circuit boards. More particularly, the present invention relates to a distributed object-oriented architecture, and more particularly, to one capable of integrating new, object-oriented programming into a legacy program environment.
Automatic test equipment for testing electronic circuits ("ATE testers" or "testers") normally operate under control of a program loaded in the tester itself and executing on the tester hardware, which generally includes an embedded processor (such as a workstation-class microprocessor), referred to as a CPU, that performs higher-level data management and control functions for the tester. Test programs on a tester for testing large and complex circuits generally are large and complex, require extensive development and debugging effort by numerous test design engineers, and have to be developed quickly and accurately to meet rapid development times for prototype and production circuits. The program development and execution environment for ATE test programs play an important role in the success of these efforts.
Testers have evolved over the years, and many carry the benefit of substantial investments in test programs and programming environments. Software for such legacy systems cannot simply be replaced by new programming technology because it embodies capabilities that would take a large engineering effort to duplicate in its entirety. On the other hand, legacy systems, being based on old technologies, will tend to fail to meet current expectations for performance, features, ease of use, stability, and reliability.
Thus, there is a need for an architecture and framework for the development and execution of test programs that will meet current demands for power, features, ease of use, stability, and reliability. There is a further need for such an architecture that is can be made compatible with legacy tester programming and execution environments.